Bunking Down
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Casey is stuck sharing a room with her annoying stepbrother Derek. What will happen next? DASEY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Mom, you can't do this to me!" Casey was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Dad, I'm not finding this even a little funny," Derek followed her up.

"Come on guys, it's only for a couple of weeks or……months", Nora mumbled.

"MONTHS!" they screamed.

"I am not sharing a room with princess for gulp months!"

"And I am not sharing a room with pack rat over here."

"I'm sorry guys. At least we can move you guys into our room so you have a bigger room", George said.

"I don't get it. Why can't Edwin sleep in Derek's room, I mean, only the attic has mold in it?" Casey groaned.

"Because, Casey, those rooms upstairs are too small and why misplace even more people?" Nora said.

"And we'll put up a curtain so it feels like 2 rooms", George suggested.

"Come on Derek, we're not going to win this one", Casey groaned again.

"Fine", Derek said, going upstairs to get his stuff.

Casey on the other hand went into the room Lizzie and Marti would have to share.

"How are you going to get through this one Case?" Lizzie said after Casey had told her. "Sleeping in the same room with Derek while you're madly in love with him."

"I'm not madly in love with him, I just have a HUGE crush on him, that's all", Casey confessed. "And, it's the pot calling the kettle black. You just wish Edwin had moved in here instead of Marti."

Lizzie blushed.

"What's with these Venturi boys that we McDonalds can't resist?" Casey asked.

"Maybe it's their brains," Lizzie answered.

They burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"This is all your fault! I could kill you right now" Derek walked into his former room, now Edwin's.

"I didn't think mold would grow." Ed said innocently.

Derek laughed, "That's funny, 'cause Nora said that it was from you covering your wall with toast."

"I just wanted to se it in Ripley's. Anyway, why are you so mad? You finally get a chance with Casey. For crying out loud, you get to sleep in her room!"

"I think I liked you better before you hit puberty. You actually had a rational mind back then. I can't actually do anything with Casey, she's my stepsister! And anyway, she hates me with a passion."

"See, passion!"

"What do you mean 'passion'? She hates me!"

"Or maybe she likes you so much she hates you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Casey has a crush on you Derek!"

"How do you know?"

"It's kind of obvious, about as obvious as you were when Sam wanted to ask her out."

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad that didn't work out, but this is coming from Captain Oblivious himself."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the only Venturi who has a step-sib crushing on him."

"What, you mean Lizzie?" he was blushing.

"Come you should talk to her, or I can," he had that mysterious smirk on his face.

"Then I tell Casey!"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"Then I guess this is our little secret", Derek said as he headed toward the basement with a box full of junk in his arms.

"Hey bro", Ed peeked into the hallway. "Good luck down there." He winked.

"Oh, I'll try" Derek winked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey George", Casey said as she made her way downstairs with a box full of stuff. Her step-dad was in the process of installing a rod that stretched across the room.

"Hey dad", Derek said as he followed Casey down the stairs.

George got down off the ladder he was on and admired his work.

"Well guys, I'm done. Do your thing."

Their beds had been moved downstairs, Casey had the "room" next to the stairs, and Derek's was through Casey's.

"Personally, I think this is bad karma from when we were fighting over rooms when you first got here", Derek laughed as they surveyed their cramped quarters.

"Okay", Casey said, not finding Derek's remark the least bit funny, or at least she couldn't let him know she found it funny, "We have to set some rules."

"Does everything in your life have to have rules?" Derek asked.

"Yes", Casey said bluntly, "Okay, Rule #1, you can't leave they toilet seat up." They had to share a bathroom too.

"Fine", Derek remarked, "Then Rule #2, No makeup, nail polish, curling iron, straightener etc. is to be left out on the counter in the said bathroom. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Does that include a blow drier?"

"No, I guess not, even I have to use that."

"That reputation leads us to the next rule. Rule #3, you are not allowed to bring any of your girlfriends down here to do, uh, things."

"What do you mean by things?" Derek said slyly.

"I mean your not getting laid in my bedroom!"

"Trust me that's not going to happen", he started to blush.

"I mean it Derek, I'm putting my foot down… wait a minute, what?"

"You don't have to worry about it", he replied, full on blushing now.

"Oh, you mean…Oh my god! The school player, Derek Venturi is a…"

"Yes Casey, I'm a virgin. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Uh, yeah, it kinda is", Casey said, her mouth still wide open.

"I might be a player, but I do have standards. I want to wait 'til I fall in love", he said, thinking of exactly the person he was in love who was standing across from him.

"Yeah, me too", Casey said quietly, thinking of the hot boy across from her.

For a minute it was silent, 'til Derek broke the silence, "Rule #4, Knock first."

Casey laughed, "Rule #5, No supermodel bikini posters."

"Rule #6, No boy band posters"

"Touché, maybe this won't be so bad after all"

"That's what you think. I snore."

"Oh joy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2:**

Casey looked up at the ceiling. According to her alarm clock, it was 3:30 in the morning on a school night. This was not going well.

She was finding it difficult to sleep in the same room as Derek, and who could blame her, he snored like a moose during mating season (not that I study moose mating habits or anything, but one could only assume). But that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep.

The reason she couldn't sleep was the fact she was in love with said moose, and he despised her. She wanted so bad to tell her mom the reason she couldn't share a room with Derek, but her mom would probably kill her.

Her mom and George were so happy when she was dating Sam. He was smart, honest, and he was a pure gentleman with her. But that wasn't what she wanted. It might have been what she thought she wanted, but what she really wanted was a bad boy. What she really wanted was Derek.

She finally fell asleep with that thought. The only guy in the world she wanted was her stupid, womanizing, step-brother who despised her, and she loved him nonetheless.

LwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwD

She had finally fallen asleep. He got up and drew back the curtain between their beds. He stood there, just watching her sleep.

She was absolutely beautiful.

She was way too good for him.

She hated him.

But he loved her. He had since they had laid eyes on each other at their parent's wedding.

She was beautiful then too. She was wearing a dark purple satin bridesmaid's gown. He probably had of asked her out if he hasn't figured out who she was. He had been his father's best man and she was her mom's maid of honor. They walked down the aisle together. She blushed the entire time and he couldn't help but give one of his infamous smirks. He'd secretly, or not so secretly in Ed's case, loved her since.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair out of her face. He sat there for a long time, just wishing he could have her, and knowing he couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

As Casey stirred awake she felt something heavy on her chest.

She worried something was wrong until she realized she had slept in the same room as Derek. What did he pull last night? What king of disgusting thing had he put on her as she slept?

That's when she realized whatever was on her was moving. She quickly turned on the light next to her bed to see what in the heck he had put on her.

Oh. My. God.

It was Derek's head.

Derek was sleeping on top of her.

What. In. The. Hell.

She needed to wake him up to see what had happened last night. But she didn't want to. He looked really hot and, lets face it, this was probably the last time she was going to have Derek Venturi in her bed.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He realized where he was and shot up.

"Good morning, Derek. I have a stupid question to ask…"

"Uh huh"

"When did we become bed buddies?"

"Um, I must have been sleepwalking", he answered, but he averted his eyes.

She had never seen him this shook up, he was even tenser than when he tried to plan her Aunt Fiona's wedding. It was usually him that made her act like this. And boy was she going to have fun with it.

"It seemed like you were more sleep-cuddling"

He glared at her and closed the curtain between them.

"Oh come on Derek. The curtain didn't open itself. What happened last night?" she pulled back the curtain. "Derek?"

He was gone. He had grabbed his clothes and left. Chicken.

When she got to school she looked for him, but it seemed he was hiding from her. So she found Emily. She updated Emily on what had happened yesterday and this morning.

"Lucky!"

"I don't know, maybe. Dut I'm really starting to think my luck has run out."

Even Emily knew she liked Derek. But she was fine with it because she had started going out with Trevor. They were a weird couple, but they liked each other a lot, and who was she to judge. She was in love with her stepbrother.

"Well anyway, have you seen him? He's avoiding me and I want to know what went on last night."

"No, but if I see him, I'll trap him for you."

"Thanks, Em. I gotta get to class."

That's when she saw the dark, red-headed figure running in the opposite direction.

"DER-REK!!!!"

Everybody in the hallway stared at her and Derek ducked into a classroom. He could run, he could hide, but they lived in the same house, so it couldn't last long.

LwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwD

"Sam, I really screwed up."

It was lunch time and Derek still couldn't face Casey. He had asked Sam to eat outside with him so he could continue avoiding Casey.

"What did you do?"

"I fell asleep on top of Casey."

"Do I want to hear the rest of this story, 'cause Casey and I didn't get that far…"

"No dumbass!" he explained the sleeping situation.

"So you like her huh? I knew it."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, what am I going to tell her?"

"The truth. She'll hate you even more if you lie to her. And trust me, she knows when you're lying. When we were going out, she scared me sometimes."

"I'm gonna trust you Sam, but if she kills me…"

"Do I get your little black book?"

"No. You'll be next."

"Yeesh!" as they walked in Sam wished him luck.

He saw her in the hallway and ran away again. He'd tell her at home. There were less witnesses.

* * *

i forgot to thank mylifeismine for the story idea. i wrote the story myself, but i got the roommates idea from her. i hope u guys like it. i've gotten 30 reviews in the last week which is 3 times more than what my first story's gotten in the last 2 months. well anyway, i want to try something. since u guys live to review, i will only update once i get 10 new reviews, so u better start reviewing me. and i'm on spring break so this is the time! I do use your ideas, so give me something to work with! luv ya lots!

xXACCEBXx

(that's becca backwards)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

He'd left without her, that coward.

She was standing outside the school looking for the car their parents made them share. But it was gone and Derek had the keys. It was bad enough that she had had to bum a ride off of Emily this morning, now she was going to have to get another one.

She looked all over the student parking lot, but Emily had already left. That's when she found Sam. She was so glad they were still friends after the break-up.

"Sam, can I have a ride?"

"Why? Don't you drive home with Derek?"

"He left me here. He seems to be avoiding me after what happened this morning…"

"Yeah that must have been a fun way to wake up…I mean…"

"He told you!"

He looked around, "Okay Casey, just get in the car."

"I can't believe he told you! I mean, you're my ex and…"

"Casey, you still fail to realize that Derek and I have been best friends since before Edwin was born. He tells me everything. Even some things I've never told you!"

"Like what?" Casey said, getting curious.

"Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm breaking that stupid guy code again. You know, you're the only one who's ever made me break the guy code and you've done it repetitively!"

"Well, which rule are you breaking this time?"

"The one that says you never tell a girl that your best friend is in love with her."

"What?!"

"Casey, Derek likes you, a lot, and I know you like him."

"How do you know that?!"

"Ah, so it's true!"

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Come on I'll take you home, but you have to talk to Derek."

"Yeah, if he wasn't hiding from me!"

"I'll find him, don't worry", he said as he dropped her off in front of her house."

"Thanks Sam, you're awesome."

"I know."

When he got home, Derek's car was there.

"You can't hide forever you know", he said, sitting on his couch next to his best friend.

"I can try", he quipped back.

LwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwD

It was 10 o'clock and Derek still hadn't come home. She was gonna kill him.

Was really had happened last night?

Did she even want to know?

Without realizing it she collapsed on Derek's bed and fell asleep.

LwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwDLwD

He walked in at midnight. The lights were off, so he threw the keys on the table and went down stairs.

In the dark he took off his jeans and shirt and climbed under the covers in his boxers and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

yeah, that was a really short chapter. so what do you think is going to happen in the morning? i'm making it 15 reviews this time! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The alarm was blaring. Derek reached across the bed to turn it off. That's when he realized there was something between his arm and the bed. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked down.

It was Casey. Holy shit! He had to be dreaming.

He pinched himself, he hit his head on the headboard, but nothing changed except the fact he needed an aspirin.

She started to stir.

"Casey, you got some 'splainin to do", he said mimicking _I Love Lucy_.

She shot up out of bed, "What in the heck, what happened?"

"You seem to find my bed more comfortable than your own."

"Oh my god."

"I guess you're subconsciously in love with my body."

Her eyes popped wide open.

Oh, so she was. He had the courage only being half asleep could give you. So he went for it.

She was turned away from him. "Casey…"

She turned around and he caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry Casey, I just thought…"

"Since I met you, I always wondered what it would be like kissing you, and you just disappointed me", she said, smiling at him.

He gave one of his signature smirks and kissed her like he'd never kissed any girl before her.

"Casey, even though I'd rather stay here all day with you in my arms, we have to get to school."

"I never thought I'd here any of those words in the same sentence, at least not a coherent one."

"Well Casey, you've always brought out the best in me."

"That's sweet, but I'm not going to let you make me tardy…again."

"Fine", he said, grabbing their coats.

On the way to school Casey asked, "What are you going to tell Sam now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sam seemed to have a suspicion that you liked me."

"I'm going to talk to him. He doesn't seem to understand the concept of 'The Guy Code'."

"You made up that entire code just to keep Sam from talking to me, didn't you?"

"Obviously it didn't work."

"Aren't you glad it didn't?"

"I am overjoyed it didn't work. I have you", he kissed her again.

"Well, what are you going to tell him?"

"Everything, just like you'll tell Emily."

"What are we going to tell our parents?"

"Nothing, I'm not quite sure they'll like the fact that their children are in love with each other."

"What did you say?"

"I said: I'm not quite sure they'll like the fact that their children are in love with each other."

"Derek, do you love me?"

"I don't know. All I know is I've never felt this way about any other girl before."

"Me neither. I've never felt this way with any other guy, not ever."

Then they shared a moment, you know where they just look in each other's eyes and smile as Derek parked the car.

"Well this is it", he said as they got out of the car. He looked around and when no one was looking, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As they walked into the school, Casey added, "This is going to be fun."

"I see my sarcasm is rubbing off on you."

"Along with a lot of other things", she said winking at him.

* * *

you love me! you really love me! this time i'm making it 20. good luck. i think this is the first time i've updated twice in 1 day. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry guys, it's been like a month. Well I got sick, and now I'm sick again. I thought it was only possible to get pneumonia if it's cold out, but it's been in the seventies for a while and guess what…I also realized I was taking it too fast, and I'm trying to figure out how to veer it in the right direction. Well, here's my attempt…

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"So…"

"Em, I swear you're psychic!" Casey had just arrived at her locker. Emily was already there.

"So…"

"So what?

"So, what's the newest development in the soap opera that is Derek and Casey?!"

"Welliwokeupinhisarmsandhekissedmeandithinkiminloveandweregoingout"

"Wait a minute, what? Arms…kiss…love…going out? Did I miss an episode?"

"Em, he actually likes me! And he's a really good kisser and he smells really good!"

"What did he give you, crazy pills?"

"No, it's just, ugh, I've never felt this way before, and well, it's Derek."

"Oh my gosh, I've think you're falling in love."

"I can't be, no, not with Derek. He's… Well he's just Derek!"

"Here's the Casey we know. Is it Paul time again?" Casey nodded her head really fast and ran toward everybody's favorite guidance counselor's office.

She slammed the door behind her, he didn't even look up, "Hello Casey."

"How did you know it was me?"

"When is it ever not you? What's up now?"

"I think I'm in love with Derek."

"Wait a minute, how many Derek's are there at this school?" he said ruffling through some files.

"Uhhh, One"

"So we're talking your brother, Derek Venturi"

"Step-brother"

"I'm sorry, I was kind of under the impression that he was your arch-nemesis or something"

"See, that's what I thought. But now we have to share a room, and we keep ending up in each other's beds, and he kissed me, and I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love."

"Okay this bed thing, remember, I'm a school-appointed guidance counselor, so…"

"Paul!"

"What? I mean if you're sleeping with your brother…"

"He's my step-brother! And I'm not sleeping with him! Well, not like that anyway. It's just, we keep kind of falling asleep I each other's beds."

"Well, this is, wow, treading in fresh territory here. Does he feel the same way?"

"Yeah, he said so, but with Derek, he may not mean it. Oh my god, he lied to me! But I was telling the truth…" she started to cry.

"Casey, maybe he wasn't lying…" he hated it when she did this.

"Really?" she looked up.

"You know what, why don't you get to class and I'll talk to Derek"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Now get to class." He guided her out the door.

He started mumbling, "Mom told me to be a lawyer, Dad told me to be an accountant, but noooooo, I had to help teenagers…In my next life…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"_Derek Venturi to the Counseling Office. Derek Venturi to the Counseling Office. That is all._"

Derek and Sam were standing in the hallway, in the middle of a conversation of how the Red Wings were gonna kill the Mighty Ducks on the hockey game that night (okay so I'm a Wings fan), when the announcement came over the P.A.

"Dude, I know you've been called down to the office tons of times, but the counseling office?"

"Yeah, I wonder what this is about. I've never actually been called down there before. I don't think I've done anything that would make me a blip on the guidance counselor's radar."

Then he realized. Casey. Good old Casey probably had an emotional collapse and now she was probably in the office crying her eyes out repeating how he was just playing games with her heart.

He walked down the hall to Paul's tiny office and slowly turned the handle. He fully expected Casey to be in there sobbing her heart out. But she wasn't…

"Hey Derek, we finally meet," Paul stood up and shook his hand; he was smiling from ear to ear. Derek was cautious of all authoritative figures, but this guy was starting to creep him out.

"Hey, it's Paul, right?" Paul nodded, "So Paul, I was expecting to see Casey down here."

"She already left"

"So she was down here. What did she tell you?"

"Sorry, doctor/patient confidentiality."

"But you're not a doctor."

"Now I see why she doesn't like you"

"Didn't," Derek corrected him.

"Obviously"

"So she told you about this morning, didn't she?"

Paul slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, thanks for that. My favorite part of the morning next to waking up at 5:30 in the morning to a blaring arm and rush hour traffic. Casey is 'emotionally unbalanced'. Well that's the clinical term for it. Really, she just cries a lot. Usually in my office, and about a certain someone" he looked up.

"What, me?"

"You really are stupid."

"Hey! But really, Casey talks about me?"

"Almost every time she's in here"

"Why? Up until this weekend I thought she hated me."

"I think she did too. From my experience with high school girls, as a guidance counselor not hands on sadly enough, they really never know what's happening with their feelings…" Derek raised his eyebrow and nodded, "And teenage boys don't help."

Okay this Paul guy was creepy before, now he was glaring which was even creepier.

"You know, Kendra and Emily have been down here too"

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right buddy. I've heard about what you do to girls. All I know is Casey is too good for that. Do not screw with her heart Derek, it's too easy to break."

"What do you mean?"

"You know she hasn't seen her dad in four months?"

"Yeah, he came to dinner."

"Well, before that she hadn't seen him since her parents divorced."

"Wow, why not?"

"You know, I think Casey should be telling you this."

"You know she'll break into tears if I ask her."

"Okay, it's because her dad cheated on her mom, with Casey's dance teacher."

"What!"

"Her mom wouldn't let him see either of the girls. And Casey was so mad at him and his mistress that she stopped dancing for two years. She had only just started again when your parents got married."

"Casey not dancing, that's like me not playing hockey. And I liked her dad...I never thought...next time he comes around he's gonna hear from me."

"Just calm down, she's forgiven him, he is her father. But it did take her two years. I think that's why she had him over for dinner. To let him know she'd forgiven him for what he put her and the rest of their family through, and to prove that they've moved on."

"I can't believe I didn't know any of this."

"Derek, I'm not even sure your dad knows about it. Anyway, I won't let you do that to her."

"I never would do anything like that to her. And I know she's too good for me, it's so obvious. She smart, pretty, funny, and well, she's Casey. I really do think I might be falling for her Paul."

"Who ever said guys don't express their feelings? The problem is they never let girls know how they feel."

"Huh? Oh! Gosh, I've got to tell her I'm not messing around, oh wow, she probably hates me. Oh know, she's rubbing off on me. Breathe!" he took a deep breath and straightened his leather jacket. "See ya later Paul."

He walked out into the hallway closing the door behind him.

"He is so going to be back here again."

* * *

Okay guys, I'm getting alot of messages of how I ripped off mylifeismine, and well, I kinda did. But we have talked and I told her what I'm planning, and well we have totally and completely different plans. So, if you want to boycott my story fine, buts its gonna start to get good soon. Keep reviewing!

xXACCEBXx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Casey!" Derek was running down the hall toward her locker. Emily, Trevor, and Sam were there talking to her.

"Uh, guys, can you like, leave?"

"Uh, rude!" Emily replied.

"Guys please, can I talk to Casey?"

Sam realized what he was doing and ushered them away, "Come on guys"

"Casey, I've been talking to Paul, and he told me some things."

"Uh, like what?"

He leaned in close to her, he whispered, "Is it true about your dad?"

She nodded and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh man, come on Case", he pulled her in to an empty classroom.

As he closed the door behind them, she burst into tears.

"It's okay", he said as he wrapped her in his arms. "I will never le that happen to you again."

"Will you, or will you leave me for the next piece of tail you see?"

"Casey!" he said, turning her so she was facing him. She was still staring at the ground.

"Casey, look at me!" she looked at him and their eyes locked.

"I would NEVER do that to you! I. Love. You. Ca. Sey."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. I would never do anything to hurt you, Casey. I'm in love with you."

"I love you too Derek."

She looked up at him and he held her face in his hands. One of his thumbs strayed away and started massaging her lip until her lips separated. He caught her lips in a kiss. He softly massaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, he nibbled at her lower lip, and he left butterfly kisses down her neck. They forgot where they were until they heard the bell in the hall. They had managed to miss an entire hour.

"Can we just stay here?" Casey asked. "I don't want to leave."

"No, I'm not letting you miss another class. We've got to go", he said, kissing her one last time.

They merged into the crowded hallway and they separated, Derek to his locker and Casey to hers.

When Derek got to his locker, Sam was waiting there with a smirk on his face.

"Where were you in French?"

"Making out with my girlfriend in a classroom."

"Your girlfriend being Casey?"

"Yep"

"She is a good kisser, isn't she?"

"The best." He said, unsuccessfully trying to forget that his best friend had once dated his girlfriend.

"Well, uh, gotta get to class…"

"Yeah."

He may just be losing his best friend over a girl.

* * *

Sorry guys, I'm known for my short chapters and here's another one, but I'm trying to lengthen them out. I just couldn't think of anything else to say. Sorry:(

xXACCEBXx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Derek and Casey were on their way home from school that Friday when they noticed a strange car in the driveway. They pulled in to the driveway and got out. Edwin was unpacking the trunk and Lizzie was carrying bags into the house.

"What are you guys doing?" Casey asked.

"Why are you guys late? Oomph, you McDonalds are such drama queens!" Placing an overly heavy bag on the concrete.

"Hey!" Lizzie sounded offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you Liz but the rest of you: Casey, your mom, Fiona, and our new best friend Vicky…" Ed said, starting with a blush and ending with a groan.

"I had to pick up Casey from cheerleading practice, wait, what do you mean new best friend?"

As if on cue, Vicky came out of the front door. "Are you twerps done yet?! Oh Casey! And Derek…" she said winking at him, Derek became restless.

"Come on Ed, let's get this stuff inside"

Vicky slapped Derek on the butt as he passed her and Casey almost socked her in the nose. But she had dignity, and a secret to keep.

"Vicky!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Casey, it's so good to see you! Derek's still just as hot as ever, isn't he?!"

"Sorry cuz, he has a girlfriend", she said, glad she was telling the truth.

"I can work on that…"

Casey couldn't believe her cousin had said that! Well she could, but she didn't want to. She had always known her cousin was a lying, cheating, home wrecking, bitch, but she had never really gotten the full picture until said bitch was homing in on her guy.

"Derek is off-limits, get away from him, he's mine!" she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"You mean you…" she pointed at Casey, then towards the door. "And HIM! CA-SEY!"

Casey slapped her hand over her cousin's mouth and put her finger to her mouth.

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!"

"You mean…"

"Nobody knows except you and Derek's best friend, Sam"

"Didn't you used to date a guy named Sam?" Casey slowly nodded.

"Jeez girl, I thought I had some weird relationships…"

Classic Vicky "Why are you even here?" Casey said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, I'm gonna live here now"

"WHAT! NO!"

"What? Aren't I your favorite cousin?"

"You're my only cousin and that is beside the point. Why can't you live with your mom?"

"She and 'Daddy Harry' aren't living so happily ever after"

"Tat's too bad, but why can't you live with Nana?"

"Something about she's too old to handle me…"

"Smart woman"

"So I'm a little dramatic…"

"Pssh…"

"I'm bored. Come on, let's go up to your room and gossip!"

"Actually, Derek and I share a room in the basement now, some toast incident"

"Oh, so you and Derek have…"

"No! You have a dirty mind!"

"I've acquired it over the years… but he looks like he'd be good though"

"Yeah. I mean…you're not allowed to think that!"

Vicky shrugged it off and as they walked in the house. Casey saw her mother as she walked in.

As she was about to head downstairs she paused. She turned toward her mom.

"If you plan on moving next weekend, can you forewarn me? These weekend surprises are getting old."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**  
As they made their way down the stairs, Casey noticed Derek sitting on his bed, reading? She really was changing him.

Before they had even made it down to the bottom step, Vicky had already pasted a flirtatious smile on her face. Casey wanted to slap it off.

"Hey Derek! We haven't, uh, talked, since the wedding, and I really enjoyed talking to you!"

By now Derek had looked up and awkwardly smiled at Casey.

"She knows about our little, uh, rendezvous. But trust me it's not happening again."

"Too bad, I guess you and Casey are too busy…"

"What, Casey and me…"

"Derek, she knows."

"We kept it from the rest of our family for a week! Five minutes and she already knows!" he looked at Vicky. "What did you do to get it out of her?"

"I said I was going to make a move on you."

Wow, Casey was being protective of him already! This is awesome!

Casey looked like she was about to cry, this girl needs to stop with the crying, so Derek got up and put his arm around her.

"Vicky, are you going to tell our parents?" Derek asked.

"Nah, I'll keep it for blackmail." Casey and Derek's eyes went wide. "I'm kidding! Just don't make it hard for me to resist. I've got to unpack. I'll leave you to whatever you guys actually do down here."

As Vicky made her way up the stairs both Casey and Derek let out a breath.

"Vicky knows"

"Yep"

"How much longer do you think we have?"

"Hours"

"Unless…" they looked at each other.

"Lizzie! Edwin!"

"You rang!" they said, running downstairs.

"Guys, we need some help from our favorite little spies!"

"That's degrading! We're 14!"

"Whatever! Do you want to here what we have to say or what?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ed, you know how I said I liked Casey?"

"Yeah…"

"And Lizzie, you know how I told you I liked Derek?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Well that's good, because now we're going out."

"What!" Both screamed in a series of high-pitched squeals.

"Yep!" Derek said putting his arm around Casey's shoulder protectively.  
"How long?" Edwin asked.

"A week"

"We really have to work on our spy skills"

"You'll have your chance, 'cause we have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"

"Follow Vicky, she knows and…" she looked at her younger sister "…we know she won't pass up on gossiping on something like this"

The younger kids went into a huddle and were back up in seconds.  
"The Venturi-McDonald Spy Agency will take your mission."

"You guys are such geeks"

"Ahem!"

"But you're our geeks!" Casey said taking them both into a hug.

"My turn?" Derek said pouting.

They hugged and then Derek pecked her on the lips.

"Awwww…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough from the peanut gallery…"

Then he kissed her passionately.

"Alright, we've had enough!" The younger two ran upstairs. "EEEEWWWW!"

* * *

**dancinglicia -- **shh! just wait...

the rest of you, to forewarn you, the next chapter is going to be a total Lizwin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"How long until she does something worth watching?" Edwin asked from their perch at the top of the stairs. Vicky was in the living room unpacking the last of her things. She was going to sleep on the sofa for the length of her stay.

"Knowing Vicky, it won't take very long…"

"But we've already been sitting here for twenty minutes! She's done nothing but file her nails!"

"Come on, we've got to do something while we wait…Truth or Dare?"

"Fine, but we can't do dares because we can't move, we have to keep watching Vicky."

"Fine, truth. Do you want to go first, or should I?"

"You can go; I have nothing to hide from you."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Well almost nothing…"

"Ahh! Got one!"

"Uh oh"

"What is something you've told Casey that you haven't told me?"

"Nothing except…"

"Come on, you have to tell me!"

"The only thing I haven't told you is who I like…"

"Come on, I won't tell him, whoever he is…" he had a pain in his chest, he was about to find out who the person he loved liked, and it wasn't him.

"Trust me, if I tell you, he's going to find out!"

"Not if I don't tell him!"

"Fine! If you really want to know it's…wait a minute, Vicky pulled out her cell phone" she said, delaying the subject.

"What? Oh, Vicky! What's she saying?"

"If you'd shut up we'd know!"

"Sorry…"

"Hey Stella…yeah I'm fine…of course…there's one…Derek, he's my cousin's stepbrother/boyfriend…I know…yeah right…I always get what I want…don't worry, I have a plan…miss you too…ttyl!"

"What was that?"

"I think Vicky is trying to get Derek!"

"Get Derek? Oh you mean…Oh!...Well, after what they were doing at the wedding…"

"Edwin!"

"Sorry, Casey + Derek, got it, sorry…well, we should tell them"

"While Vicky's around? Yeah right!"

"Then what should we do now? She's going to sleep…" It was true; she'd turned off all the lights.

"Then we should probably go to bed too"

"Actually, you never answered my question"

"Come on Edwin!"

"You can tell me anything! Please?"

"Ugh! Fine, come here!" she said, pulling him into the broom closet.

"Lizzie, who do you like?" he said bracing himself for what he was about to hear.

She let out a sigh,"You, Edwin. I like you."

"Wait a minute, what?"

"I knew it! This is so embarrassing!" she said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait, Lizzie!" he caught her arm. "It's your turn…"

"What?!"

"You get to ask me something now"

"Edwin! This is embarrassing!"

"Lizzie, I'm serious! Ask me anything!"

She looked down at the floor, very quietly she said, "Do you like me back?"

"Oh Lizzie…" he said sliding his finger along her chin, he brought her chin up, moved forward and kissed her.

They broke apart slowly, "So, do I kiss better than a monkey?"

He laughed, "You kiss better than anybody"

"Thanks. So…"

"So…Lizzie, do you want to be like Casey and Derek?"

"Edwin, are you asking to be your…"

"Girlfriend, yeah"

"Okay, now can we get out of the closet please?"

"Sure, but one more thing"

"Wha…?" And they were kissing again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Okay, I forgot the disclaimer, but seriously, who comes on here thinking they're going to find the owner of LWD. Nobody, that's who.**

**BTW: There is going to be a king of disgusting thing in here that might be a little M, but plz look past it and don't review about it.**

**Chapter 14:**

"Wake up guys! We've got news!" Lizzie and Edwin came bounding down the stairs.

Derek squinted through his eyes at the alarm clock next to him while Casey slowly woke up in his arms (not like that! They're just cuddling! Dirty minds, tsk, tsk…)

"What is with you guys?! It's 7 a.m. on a Saturday!"

"Oh man, I didn't realize I had slept in! Dammit!"

He would never get the way Casey thought, it was almost like they were a different species or something.

"Guys! Wake up! Big news!"

They were both sitting up against Derek's headboard to prove they were awake, "Here you go, so, what's with the morning report?"

"Good news or bad news" Lizzie piped up.

"What?" both of the older kids said at once.

Edwin answered, "Do you want the good news or the bad news"

"Wow, they're giving us a choice", Derek said sarcastically. "It's early, we'll take the good news first"

To answer, Lizzie and Edwin just raised their entwined hands.

"Wait a minute, are you guys…?" Derek started.

"Together, yeah, kinda", Lizzie answered.

"Finally!" both older kids said at the same time.

"Um, excuse me?" Edwin said.

"Lizzie, you've been telling me since we moved in how much you like Edwin" her older sister said.

"Exactly! And Ed, you've been crushing on Lizzie since the wedding", he saw the look on Edwin's face and added, "Don't deny it"

"But Edwin, you've had 3 girlfriends since then?" Lizzie asked, this fact had taken her by surprise.

"Hey, I kinda got bored waiting" Lizzie glared at him. "Don't look at me like that! You dated other people too…"

"Whatever, we're past it. Now it's just you and me."

"Awwww, young love…" They both glared at their older siblings.

"You guys still haven't asked what the bad news is" Edwin reminded them.

"We just hated to be party poopers. You guys are adorable together, aren't they Derek…"

"So cute…"

"Guys we have bad news too…"

"Fine! Spit it out!"

"Vicky is after Derek"

"What else is new?" Casey asked.

"And it's not like I want her in any way", Derek added. "I have Casey which is 10,000 times better"

"Aww thanks Derek" she kissed him, obviously not afraid of morning breath.

"We know that, but I don't think she's going to resort to normal tactics…" Edwin started.

"What's she gonna do, drug me?"

"The way she sounded on the phone, I wouldn't put it past her", Lizzie replied.

"Wait, she was on the phone. Who with?" Casey asked.

"Some girl named Stella"

"No!"

Suddenly all eyes were on Casey.

"Stella is Vicky's partner in crime, literally. She's a Paris Hilton wannabe, in the most literal sense. Jail time, sex tape, everything."

"Wait a minute, what does this have to do with Vicky?"

"They do EVERYTHING together"

"You mean…"

"Girls Gone Wild would have a field day"

"Wow, she really is a…"

"Whore, slut, skank…yep. That's why we have to watch her even closer."

The younger two were still speechless.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

Derek and Edwin shared a look and started smiling, and Casey knew exactly what they were thinking.

"That does not involve finding the sex tape"

"Well, I'm out of ideas then" Derek said laughing. Casey scowled at him.

"You are disgusting!"

"Yeah but you love me anyway"

"I really do" she said and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I really owe major apologies. You guys must all hate me. I had summer school and since it was on the computer my mom made me be on it anytime I was on the computer so...**

**Just to forewarn you, I leave for Canada on Monday and since my mom's laptop doesn't have internet, I don't know when I'll be updating, but I'll still be writing and any time we stop at a hotel with internet access...**

**Well I hope you like. This chapter is kind of a filler. I'll probably have one more filler before my big chapter. Well, enjoy, oh, and review!**

**Chapter 15:**

"Hey, Mrs. Venturi. Are Derek and Casey home?" Sam stood at the door, wondering what had kept Derek from calling him. He had an idea, but…

"Sure, Sam, they're in the basement, go on down. Tell them to keep it down, Vicky's still asleep."

"Vicky?"

"My niece, she's staying here for a while."

"Oh, okay. I'll just head downstairs." Oh, that niece. Derek had told him about, 'Vicky'. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

He started down the stairs, knocking on the wall, "Guys, what ever you are doing…just, gimme a break."

"Sam, that's gross, you can't think we'd be doing anything", Casey piped up.

"Well I wouldn't know. You guys don't tell me anything anymore." He feigned a sob. They looked at him like they had just realized how they'd been exiling their friends, but he laughed. "You should have seen your faces! Guys, I really don't care, just keep a DL on the PDA. But Emily's kind of freaked…"

"Oh my gosh, Em! I haven't called her in like, a week…"

"So lovebirds, who's that upstairs?"

"Ah, so you met Vicky."

"Not exactly. She's passed out on your couch."

"Pssh…" Casey looked irritated. Derek looked at her and shook his head and smirked. Sam looked at them like he was watching some freaky teenage TV show. Derek looked up and noticed.

"Yeah, even though I don't care about Vicky anymore, the feeling isn't exactly mutual. And I guess Casey doesn't trust me enough to stay away."

Casey shot him a nasty look and replied, "I trust you, it's just that Vicky is a total bitch and she'd try anything."

"I thought you guys made up."

"Just because we made up doesn't mean she's not a bitch."

"Ooh, cat fight…"

"Sam!!"

"Don't hate the player…"

"Hate the game" Derek finished for him. She glared at him again.

"Men…ugh!"

They laughed at her, then Sam got serious.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"What can we do? All I can do is ignore her and hope she goes away…well not go away, but you know…" Derek said awkwardly.

"I don't…wait, that's it! Hey, Sam, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Excuse me?" Both boys said in response.

"Not…no…Vicky!" she said, trying to get her point across.

"Huh?" Ugh, Guys!

"How is Vicky going to create trouble if she already has a date?"

"Casey, I don't think…" Sam wasn't exactly keen on being a babysitter, let alone a fake boyfriend/babysitter.

"But it's perfect Sam! We can trust you and I can pretend I still have feelings for you. She'll stick to you like glue."

"Isn't there a girl code about dating exes?"

Derek almost fell off his chair, "You still haven't caught on! There is no guy code, therefore there is no girl code!"

"Oh", man he felt stupid.

"Please Sam…"

"Come on bro…"

"Fine. Why am I such a good friend…"

"Because you're awesome!" Casey said, hugging him.

Derek showed his affection by not beating him up for liking it.


End file.
